


the perfect gift.

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Birthday Sex, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Video Cameras, Yosuke tops, thigh highs, this literally came out of nowhere so I hope it's not complete shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is birthday sex, plain and simple.</p><p>Happy birthday to the Junes Prince, dorky trash bby of my heart.</p>
    </blockquote>





	the perfect gift.

**Author's Note:**

> This is birthday sex, plain and simple.
> 
> Happy birthday to the Junes Prince, dorky trash bby of my heart.

 

All day he had been stuck slaving away at Junes. It sucked royally because it was his birthday. Originally he’d had the day off too, but people called out sick so he was forced to pick up the shift.

It sucked even more because Souji was coming into town for a long weekend just because it was Yosuke’s birthday. He was probably already there at the Dojimas, doing domestic, family type things with Nanako-chan.

Just as he was paged for a cleanup in aisle 5, he felt his phone vibrate in the side pocket of his cargo pants.

“Oh is that another  _love letter_  from Sensei?” Teddie asked, peering over Yosuke’s shoulder immediately after the boy had pulled out his phone. Nine times out of ten any texts Yosuke got were from Souji, so it was only out of habit that Teddie know these things.

“Shut it bear. Go get the mop!”

With a grumble of frustration, Yosuke waited until Teddie had skipped out of sight before finally flipping open his phone. It was a text from Souji.

_I know you’re stuck working, but I wanted to give you something to look forward to._

Attached was a picture. Not just any picture either. No any normal picture would’ve just shown how handsome Souji was. This was far too revealing for that.

Seeing it took Yosuke back to the night that they had talked about their little kinks. It wasn’t just nurses that got Yosuke hot and bothered, and Souji had gone to great lengths to get every single detail of it as he could.

Sitting on his couch, Souji had himself positioned to the side, letting the thigh highs that covered up to his upper thigh show just how long his legs were. He had a small smirk on his lips that showed he clearly knew what he was doing and how it would affect Yosuke. It was almost a daring look too.

Yosuke’s breath caught in his throat, and it was when a customer suddenly approached him asking a question about where the vegetable oil was that made him stutter out a jumbled reply.

He was flustered. Flustered and highly aroused just from a single glance.

_u r the worst, c u soon_

Yosuke sent a second text not even seconds later.

_keep it on !_

Yosuke bit the inside of his cheek. He had two more hours of his shift to go. Working with sexy thoughts of Souji filling his head was going to be difficult. 

The screams of customer and Teddie’s voice followed by a large crash made him realize it might not be as hard as he thought.

“Ted...! What the hell did you do now!”

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, he split ways with Teddie. He told him he’d be back tomorrow. The bear whined for a bit about being left alone, but eventually he was swayed to go home at the promise of Yosuke’s mom having made some sort of cake or another. No one else knew Souji was in town yet, and they were keeping it under wraps until tomorrow. Tonight was just for the two of them- especially Yosuke.

Only one knock was made on the front door before Souji appeared. They both mutually leaned forward, kissing one another quickly without a second thought to be spared.

“Hey.” Yosuke grinned, feeling a swelling in his chest of pure happiness at finally having Souji literally within arm’s reach again. It’d been too long.

“Missed you.” Souji said quickly, giving Yosuke one more peck on the lips before taking his hand and guiding him inside.

“Hey Nanako-chan!” Yosuke greeted the young girl who got up to give Yosuke a hug.

“We’re going to go upstairs for a little while. I’ll make dinner soon though.”

Nanako nodded. She quickly returned her attention to her quiz show as the commercials had ended.

They’d hardly made it past the doorway of Souji’s room before Yosuke had grabbed onto both side of Souji’s face, dragging him in for a frantic kiss. Souji barely managed to close the door, still being pushed back closer to where the bed laid in waiting for them.

Yosuke was stuck being pushed back onto the bed shortly after that. Souji caught his eye and slowly unbuttoned his khaki slacks, letting them hit the floor and revealed that not only was still wearing the thigh highs but a pair of lacy black panties also.

“I can’t believe..” Yosuke trailed off still in slight disbelief. He couldn’t find the right words to describe how amazing Souji was for going out of his way to do this, not to mention how fucking hot he looked.

“I thought about this for weeks..” Souji said, moving over to slowly slide onto Yosuke’s lap. His hands dropped down to run over Yosuke’s chest, grabbing at the fabric of his white t-shirt to pull it off the other’s frame. “Thought about how hot I could make you..” Souji ran his lips over Yosuke’s neck, his teeth and tongue dragging along in a teasing manner. Breathing along his ear afterward, Souji grabbed Yosuke’s right hand, forcing the brunet to cup his ass firmly.

Yosuke was quickly losing any restrain he had if he ever had any. The months he had been apart from Souji and how often he’d been teased by him were hitting him all at once now.

“You must want my cock pretty bad huh..” Yosuke surprised even himself by being so forward with his words. His cheeks still flustered somewhat at first, but he gradually grew more comfortable as he ran reached down into those black panties. He cupped Souji’s bare ass with both hands now, tugging him close to force a subtle grinding motion to occur between them.

Tilting his head to stare at Souji, he reached up into silver locks to drag the other down into a rough, heated kiss. Yosuke kept up his touches, letting his hand reach down to feel between the clefts of his ass. With the discovery that it was already wet, Yosuke kissed Souji harder, practically bruising his lips.

Souji panted into Yosuke’s mouth as they briefly pulled apart. With reddened lips and a trail of saliva left in the wake, Yosuke still found himself craving more.

“ _Fuck me_..” Souji said both bluntly and in a way that was still underlying a pleading tone.

Sparing no time, Yosuke pushed Souji off his lap. Souji took the hint, leaning face down against the sheets as he could hear Yosuke fumbling to undo his jeans.

“God you’re so beautiful Souji,  _so fucking_ -” Yosuke groaned lightly, running his hands down to grasp at the panties and drag them down Souji’s perfect body. After tossing them aside and noting to save those for future use, he ran his finger against that tight, leaking hole. The whimper and gasp Souji made because of it, and the way he grabbed at the sheets was clearly a plea for more.

Positioning himself, Yosuke pushed in slowly, savoring the feeling of how tight Souji was around his cock. The months of fantasizing about this, skype calls, phone sex- all of it made the moment feel worth it.

“ _A-Ah_   _Yosuke_...!” Souji shuddered at being filled, loving how Yosuke’s cock felt inside of him.

“Can I..?” Yosuke got an idea, immediately stopping after he had pushed into that tight heat. He gripped at Souji’s hip to get his attention. Upon glancing back, Souji saw the brunet holding up his phone as if to suggest what he wanted.

“Sure, that way I know you’re always thinking of me.” Souji managed a slight smile as Yosuke kissed between his shoulder once, working his way to the camera on his phone in the process.

“Come on partner, no one else could even get close to getting me this hard..” Yosuke reassured him, swiping to turn on the camera before selecting the video function. He started recording, focusing on he he pushed his cock in and out of that tight heat for a few moments biting back from moaning too loudly at that.

“ _Partner_..” Yosuke breathed out, almost growling along Souji’s spine as he saw how much a wreck the boy was already. 

Souji was face down against the sheets with his ass in the air. His hole looked like it ached with a need for more, and his cock hung between his legs, clearly leaking with so much pre-cum that it dripped down the length of his cock and onto the sheets even.

Yosuke rubbed his cock between Souji’s ass cheeks once more for good measure, savoring Souji’s whimper before leaning over and positioning his phone on a nearby bookshelf. It was angled right in front of Souji.

Yosuke kissed along Souji’s back, feeling every tremble and shudder as he snapped his hips forward in a constant rhythm. His hands raked down, gripping harshly on Souji’s ass before running down to glide along where the top of the thigh highs stopped.

Without warning, he grabbed Souji’s hips, pausing long enough to drag him into an upright position to sit on his lap from chest to back.

“Let the camera see how filthy you are for me..” Yosuke muttered as Souji exhaled a hot, breathy moan from having Yosuke’s lips on his neck. That was always such a weak spot for him.

Souji turned his head just enough to kiss Yosuke. Their tongues licked and tasted one another, pressing inside each other’s mouths as their moans and gasps intermingled together as well.

Yosuke was loving having Souji on his lap with his legs spread, moving up and down over his cock like he was made to do just that. Yosuke’s cock was slicked with so much pre-cum now, and the sex only became hotter because of it.

He could never get enough of Souji. He always craved more of him, and the way Souji responded with his broken moans and pants of Yosuke’s name as they fucked showed Souji clearly felt the same.

Souji bounced on his lap almost desperately. Yosuke ran his hands down to pinch and circle the other’s nipples for a moment before continuing their descent to lightly run his fingers over Souji’s neglected cock. It was so wet to the touch, and Souji immediately whimpered loudly against Yosuke’s mouth.

“God I love you..” Yosuke said after groaning lowly, sating at Souji close as he stroke along the other’s cock in time with his rough thrusts.

Souji hardly managed to whimper out that he loved Yosuke too, being too focused on how good it felt to have Yosuke fucking him like this. Yosuke kept whispering such filthy things to him too, and it was one of Souji’s huge weaknesses that only made him harder and wetter.

“Fill me up..please..” Souji moaned almost obscenely loud to which Yosuke quickly cut him off with a deep kiss.

Yosuke gripped his hand around Souji’s cock, thumbing at a certain spot near the tip that he knew would have him making such a mess of himself. The thought pushed Yosuke to his own orgasm, and soon he found himself breaking the kiss, moaning Souji’s name as he pushed inside that tight heat once more. He gripped onto the other like he was a lifeline, his climax hitting him hard while letting his come fill Souji just like he wanted.

Souji inhaled sharply, feeling his body shudder and tremble in Yosuke’s grasp as he felt that hot cum filling him. It made his mind go wonderfully blank while his own cum started spurting out onto his stomach and Yosuke’s hand.

“Mmm..” Yosuke kissed against Souji’s neck that was now littered with marks, catching his breath as best he could.

“Happy birthday.” Souji finally said the words while looking back at Yosuke. “Hope you liked your present.”

“I did. You already have me looking forward to what I’ll be getting for Christmas.”

Souji rolled his eyes, laughing while they both starting to trying to clean themselves up. Yosuke grinned widely as he grabbed his camera, stopping the recording and ensuring the lock was definitely foolproof on his phone. The last thing he needed was Teddie finding this.

At least until Christmas, Yosuke would have some lovely footage to rely on.

_~ fin._


End file.
